The present invention relates to an apparatus for hooking a fish automatically, and more particularly, to an apparatus that can be set in the ground or clamped to a mounting surface, for holding a fishing rod that has already been cast and automatically pulling back on the rod upon a strike by a fish in order to hook the fish.
Fishing rod holding devices and apparatuses are known in the prior art, and a multitude of various configurations have been documented. Each of the prior art configurations evidence operating and functional features that vary across a wide range of more familiar and less familiar mechanisms with a similar variety of purposes and objectives.
Some of these devices have been patented, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,835,065, 3,016,648, 3,777,389, 4,012,861, 4,235,035, 4,397,113, 4,486,968, 5,279,064, 5,359,802, 5,524,376, 5,533,294, 6,088,946, and 6,125,570.
However, the prior art devices suffer because they are technically complex, too subtle and unreliable in application, and/or because they are not readily adjustable to accommodate different fishing rods, types of fish and fishing conditions. Those with more complex designs require more costly manufacturing. While each of these patented devices may fulfill their respective objectives, it would be desirable to provide an easy to use and appropriately sized rod holder that includes a simple and elegant triggering mechanism, and is easily adjustable to accommodate a wide variety of different sized handles.
The present invention resides in a fishing rod holder that is set in the ground, such that a fishing rod can be cast into a body of water and the lower end of the rod easily placed in a tension-biased cage on the holder that has been cocked away from the holder""s support stake in such a manner that the rod rests against a trigger in the cage and the top of the rod is directed toward the body of water. When a fish tugs on a hook on the line, the tug pulls the rod against the trigger, releasing the cage from its cocked position to rapidly swing the lower end of the rod toward the holder""s support stake and simultaneously snap the top of the rod away from the tug and thereby automatically set the hook in the mouth of the fish. This relieves the user of the necessity of holding the fishing rod at all times that the line is cast.
More particularly, the holder incorporates a unique triggering mechanism that engages the top of the holder""s support stake and is tension-biased to release within a predetermined range of force. The trigger bias can be selectively adjusted for different rods, fish types and fishing conditions. Similarly, the tension bias that snaps the rod against the support stake can likewise be selectively adjusted for different rods, fish types and fishing conditions. Because the tension bias on the trigger and the tension bias on the cage are both applied with readily accessible rubber bands or springs, adjusting either tension bias is a simple matter of replacing the rubber bands or springs with different sizes or quantities.
Further, the present invention is comprised of simple, readily manufactured parts to enable low cost manufacture. The holder can also be configured with a permanently affixed or removable clamp to fasten the holder to a variety of mounting surfaces.
Of course, the present invention is readily adaptable to numerous shapes and sizes, and may be constructed of many materials, such as wood, plastics and metals.
Additional features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.